


Green [ART]

by emerald_phoenix



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, BDSM, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Harness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_phoenix/pseuds/emerald_phoenix
Summary: for @FestiveFerret who writes the hottest stony-fanfiction ❤
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Green [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



> for @FestiveFerret who writes the hottest stony-fanfiction ❤

  



End file.
